


The Woes Of The Clueless

by Soapbubblesoul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapbubblesoul/pseuds/Soapbubblesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing in winter is already bad. Yixing in summer is insufferable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woes Of The Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> Yixing in wifebeater's season will be upon us again soon, so I figure even if this fic is already so old, it does kinda fit. (Also this fic is one and a half years old so pls don't judge me too hard for the final A/N, I preserved it for authenticity's sake.)

Yifan loved summer, he truly did. Being born in late autumn, when the weather was on the brink of getting really cold, one would have guessed he would lean towards winter rather than towards summer. But he didn’t.

Yifan got cold quite easily, and he loved the feeling of sun on his skin. It wasn’t as if he was overeager to expose his skin, but he was okay with it. As long as it meant that summer was coming, he gladly watched as the sleeves of his shirts become shorter and shorter.

There was a catch though. And that catch was named Zhang Yixing. The younger was always the first to start off the season of wearing summer clothes, even when Yifan considered the weather outside to still be of early-spring qualities. But Yifan had somehow learned to cope with the seemingly endless abundance of sleeveless shirts his neighbour owned, all of which seemed to have particularly low necklines.

It might make him swallow a bit harder when Yixing leaned forward, or quicken up his breathing by a fraction when the younger swung his backpack over one shoulder, all the muscles of his arm rippling in the process, but Yifan was mostly fine.

Perhaps it was a hint of haughtiness that made him agree to Yixing’s invitation. Or perhaps he had just spent too much time in the sun. No matter what, he came to regret his decision. Dearly.

It was one of the hottest days this year, and Yifan was grateful it was the weekend, because he couldn’t imagine slaving away behind his desk on a day where the sun beat down like this, and the air was so deliciously hot.

Closing his eyes, Yifan leaned back on his elbows and admired the way the sunlight painted the back of his eyelids red. With a deep exhale he loosely balled his fingers in the lush, green grass, as all of his muscles relaxed in the warmth.

He was close to dozing off when a shadow fell over his face, something obviously blocking his sun. Before he had the time to react, or even to open his eyes, cold, wet hands came down to touch the warm skin of his shoulders. The temperature shock had Yifan yelp, as his eyes flew open. The surprise made his arms buck, and he fell the rest of the way until his back landed with a soft thud on the grass. It wasn’t really a deep fall, but he still opted to glaring up at the shadow towering above him.

Yifan was faced with the smug grin of Yixing, the younger standing with one leg on each side of Yifan’s, leaning slightly forward, his hands still at the position where Yifan’s shoulders had been just a second prior. And he was clad in nothing but his swimming trunks, wet hair plastered to his head, droplets of water still shining on his chest.

The struggle for air was real for Yifan when the younger cocked his head to the side, that infuriating grin still in place. He was obviously delighted at the knowledge that he had caught Yifan off-guard.

“Come on in, the water is wonderful!” the brunet declared happily, nodding towards the pool glistening in the close distance.

Yifan followed his gaze, just to have a reason to avert his eyes from Yixing’s chest before the sight became too much. He really hadn’t thought this one through. Agreeing to a visit to their local swimming pool might have been his biggest mistake yet.

“But it’s also really comfortable to just sit here and enjoy the sun.” Yifan retorted weakly. Truth be told, he was already expecting the hands grabbing his, trying to pull him up. There was no way Yixing would be satisfied with such a half-assed excuse.

The next hours were pure torture as Yifan tried to not be affected by the way Yixing happily plunged in and out of the water, disappearing below the surface a few meters before Yifan just to emerge directly behind him to splash the taller with water. He really resembled a playful child, though Yifan wasn’t sure if that was the result of the sun-induced endorphins or the opportunity to tease the blond. Probably a healthy dose of both.

Yifan did his best indulge Yixing, and to not stare long enough for the other to get suspicious. Only when the younger had his back turned to him did Yifan allow his eyes to trace the outline of firmly muscles shoulders, and strong arms, a slim waist reaching till the rim of Yixing’s dark-blue swimming trunks. It didn’t particularly help his resolution to stay calm.

When Yixing finally suggested heading home, panting slightly from having spent the last half hour racing Yifan the length of the pool—losing two thirds of the battles because despite his strong shoulders, Yifan was still the better swimmer between the two—Yifan was more than happy to agree. His restraint had already been tested enough, he thought, and even though the wifebeater Yixing threw on by means of dressing was rather skimpy, it was still better than being faced with his bare chest. In Yifan’s books at least.

The pool was within walking distance of their homes, so they strolled back together. Just as Yifan was about to say his goodbye, already turning to head into his own house, Yixing grabbed him by the wrist, effectively preventing him from moving away.

“Don’t you wanna come over? You know my parents are on a business trip, and the house is a little lonely all by myself.” The younger’s voice was on the verge of begging as he looked up at Yifan with big eyes.

The elder had been longing to get home to finally be able to take care of the need singing in his veins, but under Yixing’s beseeching gaze he found himself giving in, despite his better judgment. He knew how much the younger hated being by himself.

A satisfied grin on his face, Yixing turned to lead the way to his own home.

That was how Yifan found himself sat on the couch in Yixing’s living room fifteen minutes later, Yixing only just returning from the kitchen with two cups of cold drinks in his hands. One he offered to Yifan, who happily took it and gulped down half of it in one swig, hoping it would help against his dry throat.

As he lowered the glass, he turned to make some sort of comment to Yixing, but the words died on his lips when Yixing’s hand came to rest on his wrist, moving until he could take hold of the cold material containing Yifan’s drink.

It wasn’t difficult for him to pluck the glass from Yifan’s slack grasp. The younger placed it on the table with a silent thump, steadily holding Yifan’s gaze.

There was something intent in the expression of his eyes, that ruined all the moisturizing effect the water had had on Yifan’s throat and made him unable to look away.

Without a word, Yixing lifted from his sitting position beside Yifan and threw one leg over Yifan’s lap, before lowering back down, effectively straddling a still very confused blonde who simply scooted a bit back on the couch as if he was trying to get away from the younger.

Yixing didn’t follow after, letting Yifan get a bit of space between them. “Yixing…?” the elder started, but his voice trailed off when Yixing lifted his shirt over his head, leaving him bare-chested once more. The view might have made something inside Yifan’s brain short-circuit.

“I’m hot.” The brunet explained almost innocently.

 _Yes you are._ Yifan’s brain unhelpfully supplied, and he only barely stopped himself from blurting the words out. Though he probably wouldn’t have needed to with the way Yixing was studying him.

The elder wasn’t sure if Yixing was waiting for an answer or any other reaction whatsoever, but he was already having a hard time getting his eyes back up to the other’s face.

As soon as his eyes met Yixing’s, the brunet’s mouth quirked into a small smile. Then he was leaning in, hands cupping Yifan’s face as he gently pressed his lips against Yifan’s.

Unable to process the situation, half believing he was delirious from too much sun, Yifan’s first reaction was a mumbled “What…?” when Yixing drew back a little.

“Unlike you, I’m not blind.” The brunet replied to the unspoken questions, his thumbs stroking along Yifan’s jawbone before he connected their lips once more. This time the kiss lasted  longer, and on instinct Yifan found himself responding.

“I have noticed your glances, Yifan.” The younger murmured against the elder’s lips between small pecks, hands moving to glide down Yifan’s sides until they came to rest at his waist, right where the hem of his shirt and his pants met.

The words made Yifan jerk back, eyes widened as embarrassment coloured his cheeks red. He couldn’t move back very far though, with the backrest of the sofa immediately limiting the available space. “I-I wasn’t looking.” He stammered, noticing even when the words left his mouth that they weren’t pretty believable.

But Yixing just smirked down at him, moving into Yifan’s personal space until he was pretty much chest to chest with the taller.

“Then are you telling me I was also only imagining _that_?” He whispered against Yifan’s lips, and before the blond could question what _that_ was referring to, Yixing lowered his hips, grinding right against the half-hard erection Yifan had been trying to forget about.

With a breathless moan Yifan’s head fell back, while Yixing hummed in contentment. The younger used the opportunity to nibble at the exposed skin of Yifan’s neck, drawing another low groan from the taller’s throat.

Too distracted by the combined sensations, Yifan only noticed that Yixing had lifted his shirt as well when it got caught by his arms.

Still slightly confused by the absurdity of the situation the blond simply lifted his arms to allow Yixing to undress him. Within seconds the smaller was back against his chest, kissing him thoroughly, his tongue darted out to lick against Yifan’s lower lips.

At the same time he started to establish a rhythm of slowly rocking his hips against Yifan. The movement might not have been much, but it was already enough to drive most coherent thoughts from Yifan’s mind.

Both of them occasionally broke away from their kisses with small gasps and moans, but the more breathless he got, the less Yifan found he cared about the questions running around in his head.

His hands had started stroking up and down Yixing’s back, and the mewl it earned him was an encourageme, so he splayed one hand against Yixing’s shoulder blades, pulling the smaller closer until their bodies were flush against each other.

The other hand wandered down, until he reached the hem of Yixing’s trousers. Carefully he let his fingers slip a bit below the elastic, and he was already anticipating the smaller to push him away, but instead Yixing seemed to smile into the kiss.

He drew Yifan’s lower lip between his teeth, nibbling it slightly, before letting go and leaning a little back into Yifan’s touch, as if to marvel at the taller.

Yifan himself certainly enjoyed the view of Yixing’s slightly swollen, red lips, parted, chest heaving with heavy breathing. Now he could properly see the dimpled smile on the younger’s face, and he swore his already quick heartbeat picked up further.

Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something, _anything_ , Yixing’s smile stretched into a smirk. Placing one last peck on Yifan’s lips, Yixing lifted himself off the elder’s lap.

Yifan was about to whine at the loss, but Yixing moved to kneel in front of him instead. Deft fingers quickly unzipped Yifan’s trousers, and before the blond could get a word in edgewise, the same fingers wrapped around his cock.

He felt Yixing’s heavy eyes on him as he threw his head back again, a gasp making way to a drawn out moan as Yixing started pumping him leisurely.

“You know, you’re not the only one who’s been looking.” Yixing said almost conversationally, while Yifan had troubles stringing his thoughts together. He had fantasized so long about Yixing’s hands, his mouth, his everything, that he had a hard time grappling with the situation.

Yixing’s unoccupied hand stroked along Yifan’s inner thigh, urging him to spread his legs enough for the smaller to settle between them.

“You were just the only one who didn’t notice.” The brunet continued, and despite the mischievous mirth in his eyes, Yifan thought he could detect a hint of longing in the tone of his voice.

All these considerations left his mind though when Yixing suddenly moved forward to replace his fingers with his lips, catching Yifan off-guard.

A low pitched groan ripped from his throat as Yixing first engulfed the head, hand still moving along the part of Yifan's length he didn’t immediately take into his mouth. Obviously taking delight in Yifan’s desperation, Yixing hummed around the blond’s cock.

Not knowing what else to do with his hands, Yifan fisted them into Yixing’s hair, but the younger didn’t complain. Instead he continued sinking down further, until he had most of Yifan’s arousal swallowed. When he couldn’t take any more, the smaller hollowed out his cheeks and then _sucked._ Yifan was sure he saw white spots appearing in his vision as his mouth flew open in a broken-off moan.

 _I’m dreaming, this is a dream_. A voice inside his head chanted. But if this was a dream, he would do all he could to keep himself from waking up, because for sure he would wake up to a hard-on and nothing but his own hand to take care of it.

He very much preferred the swirl of Yixing’s tongue, and the warmth of his mouth to that.

The smaller started up a rhythm, alternating between sucking and bobbing his head up and down, until Yifan’s hands fisted just the slightest bit tighter into Yixing’s hair. It had Yixing immediately withdraw from Yifan.

Really, Yifan wanted to whine in protest, but his throat was constricted and he was panting so heavily he couldn’t even be bothered to produce such a simple sound.

The heat of the day didn’t really help either, having him drenched completely in sweat.

“I think we should move this upstairs.” Yixing suggested, wiping the spit that had run down the sides of his mouth with the back of his hand. The sight was enough to draw a feral growl from Yifan.

Not daring to say anything for fear of destroying the moment, Yifan simply took the proffered hand, letting Yixing lead him to his room.

The bed wasn’t exactly big, a bit bigger than queen-sized, but not even close to king-sized. Yifan couldn’t have cared less about the size of the bed though, not when Yixing was pressing himself against Yifan, kissing him hungrily while at the same time grinding their hips together. If Yifan was being honest, at this point he would also have fucked Yixing on the couch.

They more or less stumbled towards Yixing’s bed, managing to finally discard the rest of their clothing on the way. Unconsciously Yifan’s tongue darted out to lick along his lower lip at the sight of Yixing’s cock, hard and leaking, but he didn’t get to admire it long because Yixing was immediately back in his arms.

When the younger ground their hips together, it drew a simultaneous moan from them as their erections brushed against each other.

“Bed.” Was perhaps the first coherent thing Yifan managed to rasp out since Yixing had started straddling him back in the living room.

In response, the younger hooked his arms around Yifan’s neck, using the leverage to pull him towards the bed, and when the brunet let himself drop back on the mattress, Yifan was forced to follow right after. Not as if he would have needed to be forced, Yifan was unwilling to let his body lose contact with Yixing’s skin either way.

For a while they shared open mouthed kisses, with Yifan running his hands up and down Yixing’s sides and over his defined abs, the younger bucking his hips upwards whenever Yifan brushed along his nipples or moved to suck on his neck and collarbone.

If things had been left to Yifan, they would have probably continued like that for a while longer. Perhaps he would have gotten desperate enough to rut against Yixing until they both came from the friction of their dicks rubbing agains each other alone, but Yixing had other plans.

Reaching to the drawer beside his bed, he pulled out a tube of lube.

Yifan drew back, throwing one questioning glance at Yixing, but the younger looked up at him, desperation and lust the most forefront emotions present in his expression. “Please.” He whined as he pressed the tube into Yifan’s hands.

Unable to refuse the brunet anything in this state, Yifan stole one last kiss, before sitting back. He uncapped the lube, and was surprised by how steady his hands were as he squeezed a generous amount out.

Moving to circle Yixing’s hole, the smaller eagerly lifted his hips almost as if in invitation. Yifan pushed the first finger in slowly, digit by digit, carefully watching Yixing’s expression.

The younger however only whined at Yifan, urging him to hurry up. Seeing no hint of pain yet in Yixing’s features, Yifan indulged him and inserted another finger.

This time Yixing actually inhaled sharply, but the way he exhaled in a controlled manner to relax looked practiced. The thought made Yifan’s blood boil, and not just with lust but with possessiveness.

It might be unwarranted possessiveness, neither had said a word about what the thing that was currently happening meant, but it made him quickly add a third finger.

Yixing’s face scrunched up slightly at the bigger stretch, and a little groan escaped him. It made Yifan immediately regret the motion, but as he moved to withdraw to go slower, Yixing protested.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, keep going.” The younger declared in a breathless voice.

Yifan wasn’t entirely sure if he could believe him, but he himself was also more than eager to finally be done with prepping, so he picked up the speed of thrusting his fingers into Yixing. It took him a few tries before Yixing’s breath suddenly hitched, and his back arched slightly off the bed, a drawn-out keen falling from his lips.

Smirking to himself, Yifan tried to keep that angle, until Yixing fixed glazed eyes on him. “Yifan, please.” He whined, panting heavily, and that was really all it took for Yifan to draw his fingers out for good.

He quickly spread lube over his erection, before positioning himself at Yixing’s entrance. The words to ask whether Yixing was ready died in his throat at the glance the younger threw him, and insistent hands grabbing his arms tightly were all the indication Yifan needed.

With slow movements he urged his cock forward, entering Yixing bit by bit, but the younger only released another impatient whine.

“Hurry up.” Yixing complained, moving his hips downwards in an attempt to force Yifan in faster, but uncaring of the younger's pleas, Yifan kept his pace steady until he was completely buried inside the younger.

Despite Yixing’s demands for a quicker tempo, he had to take a few deliberate, deep breaths as soon as Yifan stilled. Soft moans escaped him between his heavy pants, then he carefully rolled his hips against Yifan’s crotch. As another, louder moan resounded from his throat, Yifan took that as his sign to pull out, before pushing back in.

He established a rhythm, and with every thrust Yixing’s moans got louder, the movement of his fingers less coordinated as they aimlessly raked over his back, before falling to his sides to fist in the sheets.

Yifan had to try out different angles before he found the one that made Yixing’s eyes fly open as his back arched of the bed, one of these delicious keens resounding through the room. It spurred Yifan on, but he tried to keep the urge to mindlessly rut against Yixing under control, for fear of hurting the younger.

But while Yixing seemed to approve of his angle, he didn’t seem satisfied with Yifan’s thrusts. “Faster.” He panted, and when Yifan didn’t react, he linked his hands behind Yifan’s neck, drawing the taller male down while at the same time arching off the bed until he could brush his lips against Yifan’s.

“ _Harder, Fan_.” He moaned, and rolled his hips to accentuate the statement. “I am not that easily breakable. So stop playing around and go _harder already._ ”

The sensation of Yixing’s fingers digging into his skin, combined with his breath ghosting over Yifan’s mouth, and his sinful voice switching between moaning and begging for Yifan to go faster, was too much to take for the rational side of Yifan.

In consequence he simply let himself go, allowed himself to respond to every beg of Yixing with a particularly hard thrust, and it was worth it for seeing the way Yixing’s panting grew more and more irregular, his movements being tinted by desperation and lust.

The smaller’s complaints eventually made way to repeating Yifan’s name over and over again in a breathless voice. Yifan was sure his name had never sounded better.

With every thrust Yifan felt himself getting closer to his climax, and as Yixing moved one hand up to fist into his blond locks, he came with a stuttering of his hips.

Through the orgasm-induced haze he remembered to keep his thrusts up while at the same time grabbing Yixing’s neglected cock to give it some attention.

The younger followed after Yifan moments later, back arching off the bed. His voice broke helplessly on a moan, eyes screwed shut as he spilled his cum between their upper bodies. As soon as both their movements had stilled, Yifan pulled out and turned to lie down beside the brunet.

Heavy panting filled the room as both tried to catch their breath. Yixing mindlessly carded his fingers through Yifan’s hair, and the elder found he quite liked the feeling. Without even meaning to he hummed lowly, leaning into the touch.

He heard the small, amused huff of Yixing, but he was too happy to bask in his afterglow to really care about whether the smaller would tease him later on.

As their breathing finally returned to a semblance of normality, Yixing turned to Yifan, a wide smile on his face. “Well, we certainly have to repeat that.”

Yifan leaned in to capture Yixing’s lips in a kiss, before murmuring his answer against them. “You bet.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A/N: I'm sorry, that was horrible, wasn't it? I don't even know anymore, Fanxing make me write impulsive things. Also I just have one thing to tell Yixing for being so obscene.

Be a pain in the ass - get a pain in the ass. ~~I am sorry it's late I should head to bed.~~

 

 

 


End file.
